Pasar de lo Teorico a lo empirico
by maricela
Summary: Para Penny Sheldon solo sabe teoria, para él la teoria lo hace eficiente en cualquier materia


Disclaimer:the Big Bang Theory y sus personajes le pertenecen a Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady y Warner channel esto lo hago por gusto y sin fines de lucro.

Raj, Howard, Leonard, Sheldon y Penny se encontraban la noche del viernes comiendo juntos como siempre. En realidad para preocupacion de Penny, ella era parte de esta situacion hace mas tiempo del que ella quisiera reconocer.

-Les puedo asegurar que la nueva secretaria de la facultad de quimica es demasiado bella y me mira con ojos de deseo- dijo Howard.

Leonard puso cara de pregunta- la nueva secretaria no es la que sufre de Cushing?

-Si- contesto Howard y me mira con deseo.  
Raj se acerco y le susurro al oido, -No, raj, no es un sintoma de su enfermedad. Le contesto enfadado.

- Que enfermedad es esa? Pregunto Penny, generando que todos la miraran como diciendo Porque

-No me extra a que no lo sepas- contesto Sheldon- pero eso no te justifica-

- Oh dios!- dijo Penny tomandose la cabeza con las manos.

-No puedo creer que aun preguntes- dijo Leonard.

-Yo tampoco lo creo- contesto la chica acomodandose en el asiento.

-Lo que debes saber sobre esta enfermedad es que Es una afeccion en la cual la hipofisis, un organo del sistema endocrino, libera demasiada hormona corticotropina entre sus sintomas esta Abdomen que sobresale, al igual que brazos y piernas delgados tomo aire miro a Penny y como vio su cara supuso que no habia entendido asi que en forma pausada procedio a explicar muy suavemente-esto quiere decir obesidad central, -haciendo la mimica de la redondes del vientre-Acne u otras infecciones cutaneas, Acumulacion de grasa en la parte posterior del cuello, Depresion, Diabetes ,Tendencia a la formacion de hematomas, Crecimiento de vello facial excesivo en las mujeres ,Dolor de cabeza, Aumento de peso.

- Ya cariño, ya entendi - dijo la mujer dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Estas segura- pregunta placidamente Cooper.

-Sabes que-dijo Penny un tanto enfadada- creo que tu solo eres capaz de reproducir informacion teorica, pero eres incapaz de llevar la creencia a la practica-

-Penny, Penny , Penny, dijo en forma condescendiente, es cierto que lo que acabo de hacer es entregarte conocimientos teoricos, pero es importante que entiendas que no puedo llevar a la practica una enfermedad, no es que no pueda hacerlo pero si creo que podria generar problemas el implantar una enfermedad endocrinologica en otro ser humano, sin importar que el no sea tan importante como yo- termino de decir.

-No me refer a a eso- dijo la chica.

-Penny- dijo Leonard- por favor, es importante que te recuerde que soy yo el que debe convivir con él-  
La chica no lo tomo en cuenta-A lo que me refiero es que por ejemplo, estoy segura que no sabes como dar un beso- dijo triunfante

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente y todos miraron a Penny y Sheldon alternativamente.  
Raj hablo a traves de Howard y él le contesto-Tienes razon eso es algo que jamas habriamos pensado ver-

-Estas diciendo que no me basta con saber que cuando dos personas se besan, se esta produciendo un complejo intercambio de señales quimicas que segun Gallup. Ese contacto puede activar mecanismos inconscientes que actuan para evaluar nuestra compatibilidad genetica o nuestra viabilidad reproductiva con la persona que estamos besando- dijo el hombre entrecerrando los ojos

-Lo que yo digo es que eso no te califica para besar bien- dijo

- Que yo no soy bueno?... te das cuenta de lo que puedo asegurar que podria hacerlo excelentemente, como cada cosa que hago-

-Te afirmo que yo sin saber nada de la teoria soy mucho mejor que tú -

-No pongo en duda que tu capacidad empirica es amplia en este tema, pero tambien es posible deducir por la minima fraccion de tiempo que transcurre entre la llegada de un novio y su salida de tu vida, que el gran numero de experimentos no te han hecho experta en el tema

Un fuerte UUUUUUHHHH!- fue dicho por las otras tres personas que estaban en la habitacion, si otras tres, porque incluso Raj exclamo.

Penny se levanto de su asiento y muy rapidamente se acerco a Sheldon y lo tomo de la polera de linterna verde que llevaba puesta, levantandolo y dandole un implacable beso.

En un principio Sheldon Cooper se quedo con los ojos abiertos y sin saber que hacer, el contacto fisico estaba fuera de lo que el encontraba necesario y ese contacto en especial. Jamas se habia planteado la opcion de besarse y en especial hacerlo con Penny, el intercambio de material biologico que se estaba gestando en ese momento era algo mmmm intrigante, aunque solo era el contacto de los labios, pero debia reconocer que los labios de la chica eran suaves, ademas su movimiento tratando de que el abriera los suyos era cautivante, especialmente el pequeño roce que daba su lengua justo en el centro. Entreabrio los labios para poder reconocer mas profundamente la relación del osculo con la liberación de oxitocinas en su organismo, permitiendo de esta forma que la lengua de Penny se rozara con la suya, en ese momento él cerro los ojos y trato , solo trato dejarse llevar, pero ese fue el mismo momento en el que la chica decidio dejar de besar al hombre.

Se quedaron mirando un momento y luego de eso Penny se sento

- Bueno que puedes decir?-

- Te estas refiriendo al desarrollo del osculo?-

-Solo te bese- dijo impactada la chica.

-Osculo y beso son sinominos explico Leonard.

-Ahora si tu quieres podrias explicarme a mi que entiendes por osculo- dijo Wolowitz.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo la mujer para luego volver a poner atencion en la cara de Sheldon.

-Bien y que tal mi desarrollo empirico?- volvio a preguntar Penny.

-Bueno- comenzo a decir el hombre, mas significativo que tú desarrollo, del cual no dudamos, lo importante en este experimento es saber si mi conocimiento teorico era, como estoy seguro, suficiente para desarrollar en forma eficiente la labor a la cual fui obligado.

Penny bufo fuertemente se levanto de su asiento y salio de la casa cruzando el pasillo hacia su casa dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar su puerta.

Sheldon miro a la chica salir y al escuchar el fuerte ruido en la puerta miro a sus amigos.

-No puedo creer que sea tan poco metodica , propone un experimento pero luego no dar los datos y asi llegar a un resultado- se levanto de su puesto y se fue de la habitación.

-Ven se los dije- comento Raj- es asexuado.

-Tienes razon- dijo Howard- es imposible que un hombre no reaccione ante el beso de una mujer como Penny.

-Es cierto-dijo Leonard-ademas ella besa espectacularmente.

Los tres suspiraron y comenzaron a preparar sus laptop para jugar un rato.

El sabado justo a las once de la mañana alguien tocaba la puerta del cuatro B.  
-Penny -Penny -Penny

-Oh por Dios Sheldon que pasa ahora?

-Lo que pasa es que de verdad necesito saber los resultados de tu pequeño experimento de ayer, la duda no me dejo dormir- dijo el hombre un tanto preocupado y con un claro tic en el ojo.

-Sheldon- dijo la mujer sonriendo- la unica forma en que tengas tus datos es que volvamos a repetir el experimento-

El hombre la quedo mirando ladeo la cabeza y dijo- Si no existe otra forma tendra que ser asi- y beso nuevamente a la mujer.

Fin

Es una locura que tuve, si me Sali de los personajes me disculpo, se acepta toda clase de criticas seran bien recibidas, ademas es mi primer fic de esta excelente serie. Gracias por leer


End file.
